Story:Star Trek:Intrepid/Laurel's Revenge/Chapter 3
Colonel Tyson and the Intrepid marines beam down to the Arrowcave as Typhuss smiles and greets his nephew. Hello Will, its good to see you Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Will smiles. You too uncle Will says as he looks at him. Oliver greets his brother in law. Will its good to see you again Oliver says as he looks at him. Will smiles. Same here Oliver Will says as he looks at him. Major Money chimes in. Sirs what the hell is going on? Major Money says as she looks at them. Admiral Kira motions for the marines to take a seat around the table as he briefs them on the situation. Laurel Lance from Earth 70 is here to kill me and Kira, two years ago I killed her boyfriend, my doppelgänger from Earth-X, during the Nazi invasion and we are going to stop her and capture her Typhuss says as he looks at them. Major Money chimes in about there only being two Laurels. There are only two Laurels, Earth-2 and Earth-1 Major Money says as she looks at Admiral Kira. No, in the multiverse there are lots of alternate Earths and many doppelgängers of the same person Typhuss says as he looks at Major Money. Will looks at them. This one is more deadly and dangerous she'll take no prisoners all she cares about is revenge Colonel Tyson says as he looks at the marines. One of the marines chime in. Sirs how do we stop her? the marine says as he looks at them. Admiral Kira shows them a device. With this, a dampening device Typhuss says as he looks at them. Will looks at them. Its the same design as the Breen energy dampeners that were used during the Dominion War but thanks to General Carter and Felicity, these things have been redesigned to dampen a meta-human's powers Colonel Tyson says as he looks at them. Typhuss then lays out the plan. You and Team Arrow will be here while I act as bait for Earth-70 Laurel then we capture her with a Tok'ra force field, if I can't talk her out of being bad Typhuss says as he looks at them. Will looks at him. All right Colonel Tyson says as he looks at him. In a clear area Typhuss is walking he looks around and calls Earth-70 Laurel out. Laurel, come out and I know you are here don't you want to kill me Typhuss says as he looks for Earth-70 Laurel. Earth-70 Laurel walks into view folding her arms. You don't have to kill me, take my own experience, I have killed for revenge and it doesn't make you feel better and killing me won't change the fact that your boyfriend is dead and you don't have to be a criminal Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-70 Laurel. She looks at him. What, being a hero is so much better than being a criminal Earth-70 Laurel says as she looks at Typhuss. I have met your doppelgängers from other Earths, Earth-2 Laurel used to be Black Siren just like you and she has become good, she is Black Canary, if she can do that why can't you Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-70 Laurel. In the Arrowcave everyone is watching on the screen as Oliver is worried about sending Typhuss out there on his own. I shouldn't have sent Typhuss out there alone Oliver says as he looks at Felicity. Felicity turns to her husband. Honey, Typhuss can handle himself and he has for the past 14 years Felicity says as she looks at Oliver. Oliver looks at her. I know, but he shouldn't be alone out there Oliver says as he looks at Felicity. Oliver goes to put on his Green Arrow suit. Will looks at him. You're gonna need back up Will says as he looks at Oliver. Oliver smiles. Come on then Oliver says as he looks at Will. Will grabs his compression phaser rifle along with the marine team. Typhuss and Earth-70 Laurel are looking at each other as Typhuss is talking to her. I will help you become good, please don't kill me and my wife Kira, I will help you and you don't have to be this way anymore please let me help you, Laurel Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-70 Laurel. The marines take up positions to ambush her. Remain outside her sight until I give the word Will says as he speaks into his combadge. Will inputs commands to set his compression phaser rifle to stun as they hear Typhuss talking to Earth-70 Laurel. The journey to redemption isn't easy, but you can do it and turn your life around, let me help you and you will not have this angry life anymore, the first step is to stop being bad, let me and my wife live, what's it going to be, good or bad Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-70 Laurel. She looks at him. I don't know if I can Earth-70 Laurel says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. I can see it in your eyes, you want the pain to stop and you want a good and happy life, all you have to do is change and you can have that life Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-70 Laurel. She tries but remembers the arrow being put in her boyfriend's chest. Earth-70 Laurel takes out a knife and stabs him. Typhuss falls to the ground. MOVE! Colonel Tyson shouts as he gives the order. The team activates the Tok'ra force field around her and she smirks at them as she sees Colonel Tyson. So this was all a trap Earth-70 Laurel says as she looks at Colonel Tyson. I want to help you, Laurel, don't throw it away for revenge Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-70 Laurel. She looks at the force field and tries her sonic scream and is shocked about her scream being cancelled out. Typhuss gets up and walks over to Oliver. Help me, please Typhuss says as he looks at Oliver. Oliver treats his wound. Maybe I can't help this Laurel, she doesn't want to change Typhuss says as he looks at Oliver. He looks at him. At least you tried Typhuss that's what counts the most Oliver says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. Yeah it does Typhuss says as he looks at Oliver. He helps Typhuss up. Come on, time to go home and rest soldier Oliver says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss smiles at him. In the Arrowcave Earth-70 Laurel is in the cage with the power dampeners online as she's sitting on the cot Typhuss walks up to her. All you care about is revenge, it will not make you feel better, trust me on that and when I killed your boyfriend during the Nazi invasion I didn't have a choice, he was going to kill me Typhuss says as he looks at Earth-70 Laurel.